One Wicked Night
by DevilishDesire
Summary: A twoshot of a one night stand between Ty and Ramona. Rated M for mature content. I'm not entirely sure if this would be considered smut but atm whatever. If you're under the age of 16 i guess  I recommend you don't mentally scar yourself with this okay?


**First off I'd like to say . . .who would've thought that I could be so dirty? Hahaha . . .ha . . . no? You people are hard to please. :[ Give a girl a break. **

**For the record Ty's age is 16(I'm not so sure what it is in the show so yea) and he's in his junior year of highschool at this time.**

**Hope you like this! It might be a short story depending on how many reviews I get demanding for it.**

**Enjoy! :]**

**-Ty's POV.-**

"Ty please don't go." My little sister begged just as I placed one foot on to the fire escape. "Mom and I . . . we're just worried about you is all. Please don't do this." She looked at me, desperation written all over her face. _Why were baby sisters such a pain? _I practically screamed in my head with a heavy sigh. _Regardless . . ._

"Go back to sleep Raquel." I mumbled as an answer. Avoiding her eyes as best as I could, I said "I'll be back in the morning."

Before she could open her mouth again I was already out the window and walking down the fire escape. With a few seconds, I was on the sidewalk crossing streets to my destination. I never looked back because if I did . . . Well let's just leave it at that. I just needed to break away from this harsh reality tonight. One night to be free was all I asked. Nothing was going to stop me from doing whatever the hell I wanted tonight. _Nothing . . ._

I was surprised they actually fell for the fake ID. Either that or they were used to seeing young teenagers and just didn't give a damn. Regardless, I was in the club now and that's all I needed. The beat from the music pulsated through the building. Boys and girls on the dance floor were grinding, humping, kissing, and groping each other. I don't even have to guess where the girls or boys were leading their partners to upstairs and what was going to go down. _Well maybe that just what I need tonight._

I couldn't bring myself to the dance floor just yet. I needed a partner just like any other guy. So I hung out near the bar instead taking a seat that was available at the time. The bartender offered me a drink but I refused and asked for water instead. Despite my rebellion, I wasn't up for drinking just yet and as far as I know neither was the girl who was sitting next to me at the moment. Poor thing was wasted but cupped her hands over her mouth before sprinting off to the bathroom.

For a few minutes I just sat there watching bodies and flashes of colors move in sync to the music. Suddenly another girl plopped down in a seat next to me. She was smiling and waving back to a group of girls she had walked away from. She looked over her shoulder and asked the bartender for a glass of water. I took that chance to take in every aspect of her. She was dark-skinned with a slim, slender body type and straight raven hair with blue tips. She wore a white tank top with a waist high jacket and blue skinny jeans with some converses. Right now I was thinking of what to say to her because thoughts in my head were screaming _I have to have __**her**__._ Well she pulled up her sleeve to her elbow, I decided to ask the most cheesy question I could come up with a t the moment. "So . . . you come here often?" After asking that lame-ass question,

She glanced at me while pointing to herself and mouthing 'Me?' I only chuckled and nodded.

"Oh no I don't come here that often actually. I just couldn't deal with . . . some shit at home . . . so this is like an escape route for me ya know?"

I nodded in complete understanding. _So she's like me._

"And you?" she asked in return.

"Same." I replied.

"Ah" she mumbled while scanning the dance floor probably for that group of girls she split off from. Then she glanced back at me.

"What?" I asked softly as the music suddenly changed and some song about a woman eating up her love was blasting through the speaker.

"I was just wondering . . . if you'd like to dance with me."

"I don't know "I said, trying play hard to get since she was obviously interested. "I mean there's a bunch of other girls out here that would _love _to dance with me."

"Oh really?" she said, while glancing around, "I don't see any."

I laughed a little but then asked her, "What's your name?"

"Ramona. But you can call me Ray if you like."

"Well _Ray",_ I said as I stood up from my seat, "I guess this is your lucky night."

After a quick spin and pose, I offered her my hand and flashed her one of my dazzling smiles. In return, she giggled and took hold of my hand as I lead her to the dance floor. At first it was a bit awkward seeing as we were just trying to have fun at first. However, when the music changed and Nelly Furtado's Promiscuous song started blasting that all changed. After spinning right into my arms, Ramona clasped her arms around my neck. I don't think she meant to do that but what happened next was no surprise. At first we just moved in closer to each other, our bodies swaying in sync with the music. I could almost taste her mint fresh breath as I brushed up against the side of her face. Without warning, I felt our lips meet in a simple kiss. I was unsure about who kissed who but I knew for sure I kissed back. Soon I began to nibble on her bottom lip and just barely heard the soft moan that had escaped from her lips. We broke away but I immediately pushed my lips back against hers while one hand caress the back of her neck and the other kept held our hips close together.

_It's about time we heated things up a bit. _I thought, smirking into the kiss. While letting my tongue slip into her mouth, a soft moan escaped from her lips while she worked her fingers in my tousled hair. Yet again, we broke away for to breathe but Ray held me back with her hands .

"You know. . . I never caught your name." she revealed in small breaths.

"Ty." I said, "Ty Blue."

"Ty? Like tie dye?" she asked, laughing at her little joke.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yea you could say that."

"Well Ty . . . why don't we take this . . . 'relationship' to the next level somewhere else? Preferably somewhere quiet?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

In response, I crushed mty lips against hers and our tongues wrestled for dominance a few minutes before I broke off and whispered 'Lead the way' in her ear.

"Your house or mine?"

A/N: Hope you look forward to the next chapter! Which I'm currently working on and I'm having some trouble here and there but I'll deal. And here's a little dialogue from a conversation on the sex scene between **MadManAriesLifeTimeRant** and me:

DD: I have no idea how to start the sex scene! TT^TT

MA: Just do the fucking sex scene! D: Haha . . . fuck . . . Haha scene . . .Haha sex *clap clap clap*

DD: Should I start with them making out or let them have a small conversation and make them horny or WHAT? X_X

MA: how should I know? O_O You made these hoes! You should have them fuck, you implied it! You can't have them wanting it and not giving it! That's like paying a hooker to give you a blow job, and instead of giving you what you want the hooker just magically give you crabs. You want good stuff! Not disappointment *humph* Haha looks like hump.

DD: But how do I start it? Give an example. :[

MA: Read VC Andrews! Watch porn! Watch 2 dogs hump! Better yet read a yaoi! And replace 2 dicks with a pussy and dick.

DD: How does that work? Its two dicks! Not a dick and pussy!

MA: You want a girl! No genderbender! Imma shank you!

DD: O_O *runs away* . . .

MA: Pussy . . . *sighs* I'm sorry folks your dear writer is a punk! Can't even take a stab to the spine! No sex for you dear characters. The writer led you on! And your disappointing some sick nerds that use FanFiction to jack off.

DD: Eww . . . bitch! I'm not a punk. You want sex? Huh? I'll give you sex then! D:

MA: I don't want to have sex with you! I want to have sex with some random Asain/ anime guy!

DD: Yea who's the pussy now? . . . -_-

So bottom line folks is I will be wrting the next chapter and it will be up hopefully over the weekend if not defiantly sometime next week!

So Stay tuned for more!


End file.
